User talk:Louise Rozu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sakata Gintoki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 13:06, August 28, 2016 (UTC) To answer your question, there isn't really much of a basis for Gintoki being 26+, all we know is that he is in his twenties. But the clues you point to doesn't say at all that he is 24 either. Because on episode 292, when gintoki wore a 3rd year uniform he said that he's a 9th year, this implies that he's about 23-24 since a 3rd year is usually 17-18. : That had nothing to do with human school years. For starters, these are alien school uniforms and their years may be different from humans. Also the ninth year references the years of the Gintama anime up to that point (it is also based on a manga chapter that came out less than three years before but still the same thing); nothing to do with Gintoki's age. And on Ginpachi sensei, it was said that 20 years ago, gintoki was this hairless baby who doesn't look to be more than 4 years old, also when he went to join at the very end ofthe war that lasted for ten years, this was when he started growing a different kind of hair which is usual on 10-15 year old boys. He's likely 14 when he joined the war. *This also doesn't indicate that he is 24 either. People grow at different rates and you must also remember that Gintama takes place in an alternate mid-1800's Japan where circumstances are different than today. It also didn't help that when he was wandering around battlefields killing and stealing from corpses, he was malnourished, so who's to say that at the beginning of that war, he was actually 6 years old that looks 4? * Even if he was 14 when he joined the Joui War, we don't know how long he stayed in it, just that he joined late in the war which can be from 1 to 4 years. But there may be hints that Gintoki left the battlefield some time before the war ended. *I see that you are most likely an anime only viewer. To some degree you should take some of what those Ginpachi-sensei omakes say with a grain of salt as it is the anime studios' (comic) interpretation of what the manga author puts down and they can be wrong. Most people believe that he is at least 25-26 but there is little evidence that confirm or deny it. And as stated, your evidence doesn't prove that he is 24, one of those points being false. --VBrannon (talk) 21:30, August 28, 2016 (UTC) About the 3rd year topic, where else can the alien school system be based from if not from humans? The amanto seemed to adapt to earth's system. Also the 9th year reference could both refer to the start of the anime and Gintoki's age. They often break the 4th wall so they should have just stated how the anime is on its 9th year but gintoki said he's on 'his' 9th year and not them being on their 9th year. :As I stated, this is based on a manga chapter which highlights the amount of years up to that chapter, 9. It just so happens to correlate to the episode which is also 9 years more or less of Gintama anime. You falsely believed that it has something to do with Gintoki's age. And they did break the 4th wall about it, the entire episode half was about changing their iconic looks that they have had since the anime (manga) began; nothing to do with someone's age. You should watch that episode again or read the corresponding chapter. Sorachi talked about Gintoki being on his 20s so maybe putting 26+ without basis is a bit presumptive. I won't make a move by editing based on my assumptions. You seemed to be a long-time contributor to the gintama page and I respect that. I just hope that what will be seen on this page won't be based from baseless assumption also. Thank you. :The reality is someone else would have changed your correction, which is equally without basis (in fact probably less so) and it is safer to leave it at the 26+ until it is otherwise stated. --VBrannon (talk) 16:14, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, I know that opinions/assumptions vary so I'm actually not bent on forcing mine. I just hoped that sorachi's vague reveal of gintoki's age would remain, meaning what should be seen on his age is 20s.